


on the floor, up and close, getting lost in it

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two things Maria Hill doesn't do : dancing and PDA</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the floor, up and close, getting lost in it

**Author's Note:**

> For comment fic   
> Theme: guilty pleasures   
> Prompt :Any, Any(+/Any), I came here to make you dance tonight/ I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you

"Ok, so you kinda need to dance with me."

Maria looked at Rhodey as he placed his drink on the bar. When he kept the same look on his face - eyes slightly wide, jaw in a fixed smile - she lifted an eyebrow. "You know I don't dance."

"Well I was hoping you might make an exception." Rhodey looked over his shoulder and Maria followed his gaze to where it landed squarely on Tony Stark sporting what could only be described as a shit-eating grin. Between that and Rhodey's expression, she realised she was missing something and even if she didn't know what it was, her hackles rose just on general principles. 

"Why?"

Rhodey raised his glass to his lips. The phrase "Dutch courage" sprang to mind. "So Tony bet me two hundred dollars I couldn't get you to dance with me. I thought wiping the smile of his face might be enough incentive to get you to forgo your no dancing rule for just one night."

Maria considered the offer. "I won't lie and say it's not tempting to see the look on his face." She sipped her drink, though from the gleam in Rhodey's eye, he knew the battle was already won. "What do I get out of it?"

Rhodey clapped his hand over his chest. "A dance with War Machine isn't enough?" Maria shook her head, a smile spreading over her lips and he sighed theatrically. "Dinner on the proceeds?"

"You're on." Rhodey grinned as he took a step back, extending his hand like some sort of prince in a Disney film, even bending at the waist for good measure. Maria opened her mouth to tell him to quit it, but a laugh came out instead. That made Rhodey's grin widen, or maybe it was the way she took his hand, allowed him to lead her out to the dance floor that did it. Either way, when she stepped close to him, her arms around his neck, his loosely around her waist, his grin could have lit up half of New York. "Don't get too used to this," she warned him.

"No, Ma'am." He shook his head but he never lost that grin. "Wouldn't dream of it." 

Maria felt an equal grin come to her own face, looked down and shook her head. "You are ruining my carefully cultivated reputation as an ice queen." 

"Maybe I'm trying to big up my own reputation as a ladies' man, you ever think of that?" He looked at something over her shoulder. "Besides, I don't think we're as big a secret as we think we are."

Maria manoeuvred them around so that she could see what he was looking at and found Pepper sporting an enormous smile, Steve staring at them with an expression that could only be described as wistful, and Tony wearing a look that was part frown, part impressed smirk. Something was off about the whole tableau and it took a moment for the penny to drop. "Tony doesn't look like a man who just lost a bet."

Rhodey pursed his lips in a silent oh. She didn't say anything, just stared him down and when he nodded his head, she knew she was right. "OK... I may have been the one who suggested the bet. Tony knew that if you danced with me it'd be tantamount to admitting we're a thing, which he's been trying to get to me to do for months, so..." He shrugged and she could feel him bracing like he was expecting a physical blow or, at the very least, an emotional one.

Instead what he got was, "Why does it mean so much to you?"

"Why?" It was his turn to laugh. "Maria, I've spent the last two damn weeks sweating my ass off, suited up in the desert half a world away. It's my first night home and I see you, looking like that?" He pulled back just enough to look her up and down and she didn't even mind because she knew she looked good and besides, her dress had been bought and chosen to wear tonight with the express intention of driving Rhodey out of his mind. "I don't care if people know about us, I don't care if I'm some guilty pleasure for you, I just wanted to dance with you." 

He was so sincere that all Maria could say was, "I suppose it's not so bad." 

Rhodey's grin was back. "So, dinner tomorrow? On Tony?" 

Maria laughed, because that sounded good to her. "Shame you didn't bet him a kiss," she said and Rhodey's eyes flared wide in unmistakable surprise. "We could have made some real money."

"Damn," Rhodey breathed. "I never thought you'd go for that." He might even have been joking, but Maria decided it didn't matter. 

"So now you know I'm doing this because I want to," she said and she ran one hand up the back of his neck, pulling his lips to hers for a kiss. 

If you'd asked her at the start of the night, she'd have said that there were two things she didn't do, dance and PDA. Wrapped in Rhodey's arms however, she was learning that every so often, exceptions were good for the soul. 


End file.
